clickraidfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes are specializations that add bonuses to game play, depending on the class chosen. Primary classes are unlocked after Stage 650, while a Secondary class is unlocked after Stage 3000. Both are purchased using Tokens from the Class Shop. Upon reaching 100% experience in the selected class, the player may either enter the Class Shop to level them, or press the plus buttons that will appear on their nameplate. Class XP is carried over through levels, so none will be lost if unable to level at that moment. Leveling a Class will not cost tokens equal to, or below, the amount of Ascension points currently gained. The player may also change classes without entering the Class Shop by left clicking for main class, or right clicking for sub class, the name of the class on the Scoreboard. Class experience is earned by playing the game. * 1xp per Token pickup * 1xp per personal Raid Boss * 1xp per prestige > 1k * 2xp per Wall Boss. Secondary classes earn no XP unless the Subclass XP Gain talent is picked up. Subclass XP is capped at 10% per Wallboss when on a higher level main. Buff now comes directly from the player's historical class level or buff level limit whichever is higher. This should fix the issue of playing a class but not being able to benefit from it at higher levels forcing them to have someone else play the class. This will no longer be the case as they will always be getting the max buff that they could, assuming they have leveled it that high before. Players can also choose where the secondary XP goes by selecting the ClassXP tab on the left. This does not require the player to change their actual secondary class. When the primary class is capped, the secondary class gains a 50% boost to XP earned. Gear Buff Since Enchanter's Gear buff was nerfed, Player's combined class levels, both current and historical, give a Gear buff. * Total Hero Levels and Historic. ((Total Current/10)*0.2625)+((Historic/10)*01125) Evolution At level X999 the player can begin an Evolution Quest for that class. This allows the player to earn Evolution Gems that are used to increase the base damage of Heroes. Evolution Gems also increase the amount of Class XP earned by killing Wallbosses by a percentage of the XP earned through Charm. The amount gained can be boosted through the correct bonus from Ascension. Added or Removed Class Effects These changes are on a larger scale, similar to a rework or other large changes. Simple changes like buffs or nerfs aren't going to be listed. 'Update 532.0' *'Enchanter' : No longer boosts Exotic Token find chance. 'Update 1.1.89' *Archer : Now buff Fire Arrow stacks. **=Archlvl/50 *Archer : Perk increases Fire Arrow stacks as well instead of Critical chance. *Berserker : Now buffs Gear Weapon based on Boss kills over Stage 1,000. **''=((Kills*(Zerklvl/1000))/1000000)+1'' 'Update 1.1.88 ' *Priest : Boss Soul gain buff uncapped from 700% at Lv18. 1% extra Boss Souls per level now. Will hit previous cap Lv700 Priest. *Sorcerer : No longer deals increased Minion damage. Now grants 1% extra Raid Souls per level. *Ninja : Each boss killed over stage 1,000 slowly adds to a damage multiplier. **((TotalBossKills*(Ninlvl/500))/500000)+1 = All Damage Mult 'Update 1.1.84' *Warrior : Stage Skip no longer capped. 'Update 1.1.83' *Enchanter : 18% Raid Boss spawn cap to .10% Gear bonus per level. *Warrior : Second buff effect added, Stage Skip. Capped at 50%. 'Update 1.1.61' *Sorcerer : Now does Minion damage instead of Boss damage.